true Love?
by Lady Seregwen
Summary: Will Harry find tru love? Here I use my own charactors as well as the wonderful charactors by J.K.Rowling. Enjoy! :) Please review, any feed back will be good, thanks. The beginnig is boring, but I promise it gets better.
1. Default Chapter

Harry woke up early the next morning. Slowly he rubbed his eyes and glanced around the room. Number 4 privet drive had never been more boring. The sun had began to rise and Harry could see his owl Hedwig starting to doze it her cage. "Today's the day, Hedwig" Harry said as he got out of bed and stretched. Hedwig gave a hoot of annoyance but watched her master lovingly. Harry got out his marker and put the final slashes on his calendar. He felt like singing, it was finally September 1st. Time to go back to school.  
  
Harry rushed down the stairs to breakfast. He thought now was as good as any to tell his Uncle the great news. During the summer break, Harry had asked the Weaslys to look for a small house to move into after his final year. He got the owl about a week ago and was ready to tell his 'family' he was going to leave them and never come back. 


	2. growing up

CHAPTER TWO:  
  
Dudley sat in his school uniform that already to small for him, making little disgusting noises as he ate the bacon that sat in front of him. Harry looked over to Uncle Vernon. He knew that Harry had entered the room but he refused to look up from his paper. "Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked softly. Vernon grunted in response still not looking up at Harry. "I have something that I need to tell you." Vernon just glared at him. Harry felt the glare on his back from Dudley but he ignored it. "I'm moving out" This got his Uncles attention. "What about money Boy?" Harry thought of the mountains of money that lay secretly in a volt in Gringrotts bank. "I have enough" This was the brake that Vernon had been praying for. He could get rid of Potter and if his no good, convict-of-a-godfather came around, well he can honestly say that Harry moved out on his own. Vernon was also worried that Harry would come back in a few years, half died and broke. Harry could see that clogs in his Uncles mind clicking. "Mr Weasly is setting up a job for me." Uncle Vernon smiled. "So, you will be living there then?" Harry knew 'there' ment the wizardry world that he loved. He nodded. "When?" Harry didn't know exactly when, but he guessed. "By the end of the school year." Harry said bravely, even though he didn't feel it. Aunt Petunia came in and smiled at her husband. Harry could barely believe it what he saw next. They had never looked happier. "Its about time you grew up Harry. Do whatever u want." 


	3. New Friends

Harry couldn't wait to get away from the Dursleys. For as long as Harry could remember, he had wished that the Dursleys would be nice to him. Now that he was finally moving away, the Dursleys were practically acting like family should. It scared Harry and he now silently prayed that the Dursleys would go back to hating him. From the moment Harry had left the kitchen to pack the rest of his school things, he had felt a niceness that he could never imagine before. His Aunt was already in the car when Dudley came into Harry's bedroom and asked if Harry needed any help with his bags. After a suspicious look at him, Harry nodded and watched in amazement as Dudley struggled under the weight of Harry's school trunk. Outside Harry was even more surprised to see his Uncle smiling as he walked over to Dudley and put the trunk into the car. He shut the boot and turned to Harry. "Room for one more" he joked as Dudley patted the spare space beside him. Cautiously, Harry slipped into the car.  
  
If this was any other trip to Kings Cross station, The Dursleys would be silent and Aunt Petunia would have stayed home. The fact that she was in the car was suspicious enough without the whole family treating him as if he was normal, as if they even loved him. As Uncle Vernon drove, Aunt Petunia passed out sweets. On any other occasion, Harry knew these sweets were only for Dudley, but this time Aunt Petunia gave him one. It wasn't a huge change but it showed all the same.  
  
Dudley wouldn't stop asking Harry about his school, Hogwart's School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. He wanted to know everything. Harry was just explaining the rules to Quidditch when Dudley asked who Hermione was. This question was followed by Dudley blushing slightly and asking if she had a boyfriend. Harry tried not to laugh as he said know and made a mental note to tell Hermione about it when he saw her today.  
  
As soon as the car stopped at King's cross station, Harry practically jumped from the car. If he had to hear one more question about his school, Harry would scream. Uncle Vernon helped Harry load his belongings onto a trolley. Harry thought that once they were at the station the Dursley's would leave, but to his dismay, the Dursley's had all filed out of the car and was following Harry though the terminal.  
  
Ron and Hermione were waiting for Harry on Platform 9. Harry looked at them and almost ran over to them just to get away from the Dursley's. "What's up with them?" Ron gestured at the Dursley's. Harry looked over his shoulder and smiled. It seemed that no matter how nice the Dursley's were determined to be to Harry, the thought of coming this close to actual other wizards was to much for them. Harry waved and turned back to his friends. "I don't know. I guess that they're just happy to be getting rid of me" Ron looked at Harry for a moment then laughed. "You can't be serious Harry" Hermione looked at the retreating backs of the Dursley family. "I swear I just saw a tear in your Aunts eye while she was standing there. All because you are going to move away they start to act .well.human." Harry smiled. "I think that their afraid Sirius will come and hex them all if he thought that I was thrown out of home."  
  
Hermione stared over Harry's shoulder at two teenage girls. They stood awkwardly in the station. Hermione saw that they were looking straight at them, more specifically, straight at Harry. "Harry?" asked Hermione, but he wasn't listening. She followed his view and saw that he was looking at the girls. So was Ron, their mouths opened in awe. "Honestly" Hermione muttered as the girls came over to greet them.  
  
"Hi" the taller one said. There was no response so she continued to talk. "We were just wondering if you are Harry Potter?" Harry didn't trust himself to speak so he just nodded dumbly. The younger looked up from her shoes shyly and glanced at his lightning shaped scar. The taller stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jennifer and this is my sister Libby" Harry shook their hands "We have just transferred from Durmstrang" Jennifer explained. Ron looked up, and seemed to have fought off the spell that the two girls had seemed to place over Harry and Ron. "Do you know Victor Krum?" he exclaimed before he could stop himself. Hermione felt her face go red with anger as she heard her ex boyfriends name. In her 4th year there was a special competition and Victor had come to her school, and they had started a relationship, but only a few weeks after he had left she had seen him in The Daily Prophet with some girl, kissing at some Quidditch game. Hermione could still feel the hurt and had vowed never let herself fall in love that quickly again. Libby caught Ron's eye and nodded. "Yeah, of cause we know him. He is a huge celebrity at school." She said quietly. Ron couldn't take his eyes off her. Jennifer pushed her long brown hair out of her face. "There was a reason why we came over. "Harry thought that he didn't care if she had come to tell him that he only had a few weeks to live, as long as she promised to stay with him. Jennifer looked slightly embarrassed as she asked Harry how to get onto Platform 9 ¾. Hermione rolled her eyes at them, but no one saw. Ron was discussing the latest Quidditch game, and Harry seemed lost in Jennifer's brown eyes. Half pulling Harry along she showed them how to get onto the platform.  
  
Ginny rushed up to Hermione and tugged on her arm to get her attention. "What's wrong with them?" By 'them' Hermione knew that Ginny ment Harry, but also knew that she was too scared to admit it. Hermione stared at her two best friends then back at Ginny with a sigh. "Honestly Ginny, I just don't know." Then led the way onto the train with a dazed Harry and Ron following behind. 


	4. the train

Harry came though the carriages, searching for one that was empty. Suddenly someone grabbed his arm as Jennifer and Libby followed Ron into a carriage. It seemed to Harry that there were not enough students aboard the train this year. "Harry, there's something I need to talk to you about" Harry turned to Ginny. She stood shyly in the hallway, barley even looking at him. "What's wrong Ginny"? "Well, um." Now that she had finally got his attention, Ginny wasn't shore if she could say what she wanted. She had fallen in love with Harry when she had first seen him, 5 years ago. She cleared her throat and tried again. But the words would not come. Instead she closed her eyes and waved him away and returned to her cabin. Harry shrugged then headed for his carriage. He walked in to find Ron and Libby in a compromising embrace. "Um, where's Jennifer?" Ron simply pointed outside then continued to kiss Libby. Harry wandered down the halls until he heard Jennifer laugh.  
  
Harry entered the carriage to find Draco leaning casually ageist the wall. "Hey Potter, What do u want? Cant u see I'm working here?" Draco smiled suggestfully then turned back to Jennifer. Jennifer rose and put an arm around Harry's waist. "Oh but didn't I tell u Draco." She said sweetly "I'm travelling with Harry to Hogwarts" she smiled as Draco left the room. She laughed and pulled Harry into a tight embrace. "I got jealous of Ron and Libby sitting in their carriage, I hope u don't mind me moving us into here." She whispered. Jennifer's face was just centimetres away from Harry's. He could feel her hands on his chest, for a moment they stood there like this just enjoying holding each other.  
  
Suddenly there was a light tap on the door and it opened. Harry turned away from Jennifer quickly, but not quick enough.  
  
Ginny stood in the doorway, her heart thumping in her chest. 'Its now or never' she told herself. Clearing her throat Ginny stepped closer into the room. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Harry nodded and followed her out into her own compartment. Harry stood in the middle of the room. It was empty except for Ginny's belongings. Again Harry thought that there didn't seem to be many students aboard the Hogwart's Express this year. "Harry there is something that I need to tell you. Its important." Ginny sat on the bench alone. Harry made no move to join her. It was obvious to her that Harry was only half listening. Ginny took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She looked at her hands. They were shaking. "I wasn't going to tell u this Harry, and I thought I never would, but when I see you with that girl, I feel these emotions that I hoped to never feel. To never say aloud to anyone. But since u can't help yourself I think you need to know who you are hurting." Ginny paused for a moment, and then continued, tears gently running down her face. "You're hurting me Harry. Cause as much as I deny it, I love you" "Huh?" Harry turned to face Ginny. Maybe it was the sun bouncing off her red locks, or maybe it was how innocent she looked with her hopeful eyes staring bravely into his, but suddenly when Harry looked at Ginny, he didn't see her as Ron's little sister, but as a women, a full grown woman that loved him. Harry took a step towards Ginny and she moved towards him until their hands touched. "I said that I love you Harry Potter" and then Ginny pulled Harry into a long slow kiss. 


	5. Love at last

Now that Harry wasn't around Jennifer, his head wasn't clouded with thoughts of her and her remarkable body. He pulled Ginny closer and kissed her more deeply and passionately. He noticed how well their bodies fitted together, how she pressed up against him, her hands roaming his body as he kissed her.  
  
Ginny reached down and lowered herself onto her the couch, pulling Harry on top of her. She had been waiting years for this moment, had been dreaming of it since she had met Harry years ago. She broke the kiss and looked into Harry's eyes. She reached out and moved some of Harry's hair out of the way.  
  
Harry looked down at Ginny then began the kiss again, this time more urgent then before, slowly griding his hips into hers. He heard a light moan escape from her as he pushed a little harder.  
  
Ginny moaned and pulled Harry closer. She kissed him, rhythmically trusting her hips in time with his. She broke the kiss and kissed his neck. "I want you Harry Potter," she whispered.  
  
Harry suddenly stopped as he realised what he was about to. He leaped off Ginny and rearranged his robes. She looked up at him uncertain of what to do. This wasn't what she imagined at all. She looked up at Harry and almost cried as she saw the confusion as he walked dazed out of the carriage.  
  
Harry sat confused in the empty carriage and sighed. He couldn't get the look of disappointment out of his mind. Her eyes looking up into his as he lay onto of her, trusting him totally as she braced herself, but she didn't understand. Harry didn't stop himself because he didn't want to make love to Ginny, but he had made a promise, long ago, that he will only give someone that part of him when he was sure that they both love each other, and Harry wasn't sure if he did love Ginny. He liked her enough, the large bulge in his pants was a sure sign of that, but he didn't think he loved her. Up until a few minutes ago, Ginny had only been Ron's little sister, someone that hung around with them. Now he saw her in a whole new light. Ginny had suddenly bloomed into a beautiful young woman, and as hard as Harry could believe it, this woman wanted him.  
  
Harry wasn't sure what woke him but he was glad something did, because the train was about to pull into Hogsmead station. Harry pulled his clothes off and replaced his clothes with his school robes. His head was pounding and he could tell that he was going to have a very big headache soon. A reply of what happened between him and Ginny wouldn't leave his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, Harry saw the look in Ginny's eyes, the look of total love and trust.  
  
Harry had never been so confused. He thought of Jennifer, the way she smiled and was always so confident around anybody. And he knew that he wanted to sleep with her. There was no denying that fact had slipped into his mind when he had first seen her. She turned him on physically. He hadn't known her long enough to see if she had the personality he knew Ginny could posses. Ginny's face came into Harry's mind. He liked the way her hair shone in the sun and how she loved her family and not ashamed of it. He remembered how it felt to have her body up close to his and he sighed. Could it be possible that Harry Potter was in love with two girls? Again Harry weighed the two girls against each other. Jennifer, who he had just met, f they broke up Harry wouldn't be loosing much, but was Harry ready to throw a 6 year friendship away for a relationship.  
  
A small noise caught his attention, and Harry looked up to see Gunny in the door was of his compartment. One look at her told Harry everything he wanted to know. The answer was yes; Harry was prepared to throw away friendship for love.  
  
Ginny stood in Harry's door way for a moment before entering and sat beside him. She reached out for Harry's hand and held it silently for a moment. "Why did you leave?" she whispered almost low enough that Harry couldn't hear.  
  
"I got scared Ginny, that's all, I was scared of.." But Harry couldn't tell her the reason. Even in his own head it sounded lame to admit about the deal he had made with himself. "I was confused." He admitted  
  
"Of what?" Ginny thought she knew. He had seen Harry looking at that girl. Even she had to admit she was beautiful. That was why she had to tell Harry she loved him. She couldn't let him go to that whore.  
  
"Of.of my feelings for you and Jennifer." Harry looked at Ginny, but she seemed deep in thought. Suddenly the train stopped and the whistle blew, signalling the students to leave the train.  
  
"And, you have thought about it. What is your decision?" Ginny was scared that Harry wasn't going to choose her, that he would tell Ginny that he wanted Jennifer.  
  
"I want you Ginny, oh god, how I want you." He whispered and he locked his arms around her and kissed her deeply. "I will always want you."  
  
Harry took Ginny's hand and helped her out of the horse-less carriages that took the students up to the school. Harry and Ginny had a carriage to themselves and had kissed and talked in low voices, listening to the rain fall onto the roof.  
  
Now that they stood together, Harry scanned the area for Ron and Hermione. He hadn't had a chance to talk to them much and he felt bad for it. Ron was the first to appear, his arm around Libby's waist, whispering something into her ear. She looked up at Harry and blushed. Ron noticed Harry and blushed as well. Harry grinned at his best friend. Ron had always been the most shy around girls. 


	6. wats wrong wit Hermione?

Once everyone had eaten their fill the plates emptied with another wave of Dumbledore's old hand. "Before you all retire to your dorm rooms, there is one more announcement. Due to our low numbers in students, there will be no Quidditch this year. All staff members feel that it is an unnecessary risk to take. Good night" And with that all members of the hall rose in silence and left with a heavy feeling in their hearts.  
  
Ginny grabbed onto Harry's hand and started to lead the way towards to the exit. "Wait, I'll see you back at the tower ok?" Harry said and kissed her on the cheek then left to find Hermione.  
  
"Hermione?" he said quietly. Hermione looked up from the floor and looked at Harry. She tried to push past him but Harry wasn't going to give up that easily. He stepped back out in front of her as she tried to get away from him. "Please Hermione, tell me what I did wrong." He asked. Hermione stared at him for a minute before a sly smile formed on her lips. She looked him in the eye and said" You really don't know do you Harry?" she asked, slightly laughing. "Oh, and Harry, I hope you are happy with Ginny." She rolled her eyes and walked away from Harry and never looked back.  
  
Harry just watched her walk away, not sure what to say or do. He was sure that he was going to find out what wrong with Hermione, instead he was even more confused then before.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning with a light headache. Hermione's words from last night ran though his head. It was obvious what was bothering her. Hermione had done something, but he hadn't noticed. The thing that bothered Harry most was that he had no way of knowing what it was. "Oi, Harry" Ron's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Does Libby seem a little weird to you? I mean in a good way." He paused and smiled to himself. "In a very good way" he confessed without looking Harry totally in the eye. "But she seems a little different to most girls around here."  
  
Harry nodded; he had to admit that there was something about the sisters that was like a spell. He thought of the veelas he had seen at the Quidditch World Cup in his 4th year at Hogwarts. He turned to Ron. "Veela's?" he asked  
  
"No, I already thought of that. Veela's have silver hair, Libby's is just blonde." Ron said matterfactly.  
  
Harry sighed, "Yeah, I suppose so." He looked at his watch.  
  
"Well I gotta go Harry. Libby and me want some time alone before breakfast. Ron gave a small shy smile then got up to leave.  
  
"Hang on." Harry interrupted. " I have to tell you something. Ginny and I are dating." He blurted it out before he could think about it.  
  
Ron stopped for a minute and stared at Harry. He was happy for his friend, but he was also Ginny's big brother. "That's great Harry, but I have to warn you about one thing." Ron took a step towards Harry. "You hurt her, even a little, and I don't care if you are the Boy Who Lived, I will hurt you Harry. And that's a promise."  
  
Harry was a little taken back from Ron's little speech. But he could understand it. Ron was Ginny's bug brother and they came from a loving home. Plus Harry had no intentions of hurting Ginny. "Ok, Ron. Don't worry. I promise not to hurt her."  
  
Ron just nodded and left their dorm. Harry waited a moment then followed him.  
  
Down stairs he saw Ginny and Hermione talking calmly. Harry caught Hermione's eye. He thought he saw a bit of the old Hermione in there and smiled. Hermione looked disgusted then turned away. Ginny said goodbye to Hermione, oblivious to the meeting between them, and ran over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him. "Good morning Harry," she said sweetly as she kissed his cheek Harry watched Hermione walk away then turned back to Ginny. "Let's head to breakfast."  
  
Harry watched Jennifer from across the hall. She had been sorted into Ravenclaw, and didn't seem too happy about it. She stared intently at Libby trying to get her attention, but she was to busy whispering into Ron's ear. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand pulled him out of the door and onto the grounds. She took him to the very furthest part of the school grounds and pulled Harry into a long passionate kiss. Slowly they pulled away. "What was that for?" Harry asked still stunned. Ginny smiled, "For being the boy who lived" she said and kissed him again.  
  
Harry watched as Ginny ran off in the opposite direction. He sighed and headed towards the Gryffindor tower. He said the password and entered. As soon as he entered, he knew that something was wrong. He glanced around the room; the lit fireplace was the only thing in the room that gave off light 'Something is wrong' Harry thought as he lit the end of his wand. Slowly Harry searched the room. Suddenly a shadow leapt from the fire. Harry whirled to face his attacker and face to face with.. "Jennifer!?" Harry exclaimed Jennifer flicked her hair and smiled. She looked at Harry's eyes. "Sorry if I scared you." Harry looked, as she stood there so innocent and beautiful in the firelight, the flames bouncing off her raven hair. "How?" he asked stunned. Jennifer laughed. "It was no spell. Libby told me the password. I needed to talk to you Harry, but you were always with that other girl." Jennifer almost spat the last few words. She stepped out of the shadows and closer to Harry. He wanted to touch her, just to see if this was a dream. She reached out and grabbed his wand. "It's so strong" she whispered as her hands ran along the wood suggestfully. Harry stood there dumbstruck as he watched her stroke his wand, somewhere in his mind he wondered what her touch would feel like. The firelight bounced off her eyes as he stared into them. Suddenly the warning from Ron ran though his head, but he pushed it away as Jennifer moaned slightly and wet her lips. Jennifer could see the desire in Harry's eyes and it excited her. She could almost see his thoughts as he thought of ripping off her clothes up in the dorm that Harry and Ron stilled shared. Jennifer saw Harry envisioning throwing Jennifer down and making mad passionate love to her. A low moan escaped from his lips as he watched Jennifer hands playing with his wand. "Shame it can't be real" she whispered. She had somehow moved closer to Harry without him realising it; he could feel the heat from her. She bent forward and kissed Harry slowly. Harry kissed her back more passionately but it wasn't enough, so Harry pulled Jennifer in close, his hands wondering down her body. Jennifer broke the kiss and moaned into Harry's neck as she felt his hands slide down her waist. But before they could reach their destination Jennifer pulled away, and returned the wand to its rightful owner. "Yep, definitely a shame you're with her." She said as she turned and walked out of the common room, leaving Harry very confused.  
  
Harry sat with Hadwig on his window cill in his pyjamas. Harry stroked her back but continued to stare outside. Snow had begun to fall at Hogwarts and Harry could see Hagrid pulling large Christmas trees into the castle for the Christmas feast tomorrow. Harry sighed, not sure what to do. Him and Ginny had been dating for almost 2 months now, but Harry kept finding himself alone with Jennifer in various cupboards around the school for a midnight kiss goodnight. But Hermione's behaviour was the strangest of all. She hadn't spoken to him since they had first arrived at the castle. Harry had wondered what he had done to deserve the silent treatment from her. He still sat and thought of what she said at the Welcoming feast, but his mind came up with a complete blank. And Ron was no help at all. He had soon moved into a more private room with Libby, so they could have more time together. When Libby wasn't around all Ron did was talk about her. Harry was happy for his friend but he was really troubled with no one to talk to. Never again did Ron ask about Ginny and his relationship, which scared Harry a little. Harry thought that Ron would want to know to least how they were going after threatening Harry life. As there was a visit to Hogmeads soon Harry sat wondering if he should by anything for Hermione when a large barn owl flew into his room.  
  
Harry, I heard that there is a visit to Hogmeads soon. If you aren't to busy, why not come by and visit me. I have a cottage now. We could have a Christmas lunch together. Love, your Godfather Sirius.  
  
Harry wrote a quick note back to Sirius that he would meet up with him and sent the owl back to him. Then he got up to change when another owl came though and landed gracefully on his bed. He recognised it straight away, it was the Wesley's old owl, Errol. Harry reached out to catch him before he fell into a heap and fainted. Harry reached out and untied the note from his ankle and read it slowly, thinking he was reading it wrong. Dear Harry, How has the school year been? Just wanted to tell you that we have found you a house. Its not huge or anything, and is just near us, but the rent is cheap and its comfortable. Rent is 3 galleons a fortnight. Give my love to Ron and Hermione. Love Molly Harry smiled and almost yelled as he read the note over and over again. A house, Harry had his own house! Harry ran out into the common room and up to Hermione's room when he remembered that she wasn't speaking to him. Sadly harry turned away from the door and sat in one of the common room chairs. He sighed and watched the flames dance for a moment. Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped. "Sorry" Ginny murmured and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around him. "Are you ok?" her voice full of concern. Harry forced a smile. "Sure. I'm fine" he said and to prove it he kissed her softly, "Never better." "I have something important to tell you Harry. I'm going home for Christmas." "But I thought...We had ..I planned.." "Yeah, I'm sorry but I have to see some friends that didn't come back this year" she smiled and kissed him. "You understand right?" Harry just nodded and kissed her quickly as she got off his lap and headed for her dorm. Harry looked at the note that Mrs Weasley had sent to him. Harry had the most exciting news of his life and no one to share it with. Sluggishly harry returned to his room and was met with an owl sitting proudly on his chair. He had never seen one like it. Its coat was black with just specks of white though it. It hooted softly and stuck its leg out. The parchment had been tried with a blue ribbon. Harry carefully removed it, hoping that it was Ginny, saying that she had changed her mind and was staying. Dearest Harry, I hope Hoots finds you before we leave for Hogmeads. I was wondering if maybe we could meet up at The Leaky Cauldron. Some girls said that it's a good place to talk. I'll understand if you can't because of Her. Send a reply with Hoots. Jennifer  
  
Hoots sat patiently on the chair as Harry flipped the parchment over and scribbled a quick reply and retired it to the owls' leg with the ribbon. 


	7. trouble in paradise

Harry looked at his watch as he sat at his favourite table the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Jennifer to show. He nervously watched a bunch of girl's approach, but none had Jennifer's shinning black hair and so Harry scanned the area again. Harry had been wondering what was so important that they couldn't meet at school, 'Surely, If we can find an empty classroom to make out in, we can find one to talk' he thought to himself, a little surprised at the anger in his own voice. And he was angry at Ginny. They had made plans for the Christmas holidays, and Ginny had broken them to go and meet a bunch of silly girls. Harry to a sip of his butterbeer and looked at his watch again. Suddenly, Harry felt his heart stop as Jennifer entered the pub. Her presence made all the guys heads turn and stare, but Harry hadn't noticed. Jennifer stood in the entrance, scanning the room until she spotted Harry. Smiling she waved and rushed to his table. Jennifer bent down and kissed his cheek then sat opposite him. "Hey Jennifer" Harry said, knowing that he was staring, but couldn't help it. He always thought she looked great in her school robes, but today she was wearing a red summer dress that ended just above the knees, and black sandals. Jennifer smiled and crossed her legs. "Harry, you can call me Jen" she rubbed her leg against Harry's, "I didn't think that you would come," she said softly. "Why?" Harry said trying to ignore the feeling of her skin on his. "Because of her, I suppose. I didn't think she would let you come alone." Jennifer put her hand on his thigh. "Huh?" Harry said a little shocked "Do you think I'm controlled by her?" Jennifer shrugged "It does not matter anyway, you are here and that's what matters. Cause I have something important to tell you." Harry raised his drink again, waiting for Jennifer to continue. Looking deeply into his eyes, Jennifer started again. "Please don't hate me for this. I just think you should know." Harry took her hand from his lap and kissed it. "What's wrong Jen?" Harry was a little scared. This was the first time since he had met Jennifer that she looked nervous. She always seemed so confident. It was one of the many qualities he loved about her. Jennifer cleared her throat. "Harry, I'm your friend right? And I care about you, and that's why I'm telling you this. Ginny is using you." Harry looked at her confused. "Huh?" He let go of her hand "I heard a boy in Ravenclaw boasting about it, that she had chosen him over the mighty Harry Potter." She reached out for him, but he pulled away. She hung her head. "I'm sorry" she muttered. Harry just stared at her for a moment before he trusted his voice to work. "You're lying," he said finally. Jennifer looked up at him. "I'm not" she protested, " I told you so that.." "Your jealous of what me and Ginny have." He interrupted her. "I know how you feel about me Jen. And you can't stand that I'm with her and not you. So you made up this story about her, hoping that I will dump her." He drank the last of his butterbeer and then turned to face Jennifer again "You could never brake us." He rose and left, leaving Jennifer alone to cry at the empty table.  
  
Harry sat staring at the ground when a large black dog appeared infront of him. Harry smiled and stood. The dog turned and trotted down the streets that lead out of town. Finally Harry was lead to a small cottage in a large deserted field. Sirius turned back into himself and he hugged Harry. "You have grown so tall" he commented. Harry smiled. "You have changed a bit yourself." Harry could hardly believe that this was the same man that he had met 4 years ago as an escaped convict. His hair was still long, but it now shone in the light, and he wasn't so thin anymore. Sirius gestured to the small table that sat in the middle of the room and served some bread and biscuits. Harry took one and looked at Sirius. "But why are you still sneaking around? You have been cleared." Sirius laughed. " Ah, you have much to learn. The government may have cleared me, but it will take more then that for the public to forgive me. I hate the stares and the way woman and children run from me when I go to town, so I go as little as possible." Harry understood what Sirius meant. Whenever Harry emerged from Hogwarts, people would stare and start to whisper behind his back. Harry nodded and took a drink of Butterbeer. "So, hows school?" Harry stared at his godfather for a moment then took a deep breath. He explained about the new girls, Jennifer and Libby, he told Sirius about Ginny, and finally, Harry told Sirius about Hermione. All though the speech, Sirius didn't make a sound, only sat there thoughtfully, and Harry thought for the millionth time, its good have some one to talk to. Sirius looked at Harry and smiled. "Dear boy, May I be the first to welcome you to adult hood." Harry stared out the window and smiled with Sirius. He then realised the sun had begun to set. "Oh, sorry, but I have to get back to school." Harry rose to leave. Sirius joined him. "Thanks for listening to me." Sirius gave Harry a warm hug. "Don't mention it." And Harry left feeling much better about his life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat on his bed staring into nothingness. It was only a few days till school resumed and Harry was bored. He had received nothing from Hermione for Christmas, and hadn't gotten a thankyou for the quils and inks he had gotten her. Harry sighed loudly and began to fall asleep. Slowly the door creaked open. Harry was to lazy to get up so he just yelled out, "who is it?" "Hello Harry" Harry sat up again fast. Ginny stood in the doorway. He had missed her so much and now she was back all Harry wanted to do was hold her. Ginny came over and sat beside him. "Did you miss me?" she asked, her hand making small circles on his knee. Harry smiled " I missed you so much" he said as he kissed her gently. "Did you miss me?" Ginny nodded and moaned softly as Harry's hand slid up her leg. She lifted his hand and got up from the bed and locked the door, before sitting back down beside him. She looked into his green eyes and smiled as her fingers gently undid her robes. Harry sat there dumbstruck for a moment has he watched Ginny undress herself. He tried to swallow, but his voice wouldn't work. Ginny let a small giggle as she looked at Harry and smiled again. Harry finally got his senses together again and gently layed her on the bed, and under the sheets. He layed on top of her and began to kiss her gently. Ginny's hair framed her face like a halo and she reached down and pulled at his robes untill they naked together. Harry gently eased inside of her. Ginny arched her back and let out a small gasp. "Are you alright?" Harry asked between thrusts. Ginny just nodded and kissed him, as their bodies rocked together.  
  
Ginny layed exhausted on the bed, as Harry absent mindly stroked her hair. Their breathing was still a little rugged, but mostly they layed together in silence. Slowly Ginny rose from his embrace and begun to dress. "Where are you going?" Harry propped himself up on one elbow, watching her as she walked across the room naked, the sun warming her skin. She dressed quickly and sat on the end of the bed. "I have some things to do, an assignment due tomorrow." She bent down and kissed him hungrily. "But that was amazing." She murmured before leaving Harry alone in the room.  
  
Harry wandered only half awake to the common room. He glanced around and saw Hermione standing there, her arms crossed infront of her cheat. He walked up to her, and smiled. Hermione slapped him. "What was that for?" Harry held a hand to his cheek. "How could you Harry?" Was all she said as she stormed out of the room. Harry stood motionless for a moment, "What did I do?" he screamed out at her, even though he knew that she wouldn't hear him.  
  
The sun was high in the cloudless sky, but he couldn't feel the hot rays on his back. Harry thought of all the things that seemed to be missing from his life lately. He had not spoken to Ron in months. And Hermione avoided him at all costs and we they did met eyes, Hermione gave him the most disgusted look before turning away. Jennifer seemed to be everywhere Harry went, but since their talk in The Leaky Cauldron, she had lost the air of confidence that normally radiated from her. But Ginny was confusing harry more then Hermione was. Ever since the afternoon they had made love on Harry's bed, Ginny had distanced herself from him. Harry sighed and got up, smoothing his robes and collected his bag. He had potions now with Slytherin and he did not want to give the potions master, Professor Snape a reason for deducting points from Gryffindor. 


	8. the truth is finally told

"Good morning class" Professor Snape stood infront of the class, his arms crossed across his chest. "Today is an important lesson. For some it will be harder to grasp." He glared at Harry and he recognised the hate that had always been there between them. Harry glared right back. "For those of us with the gift in potions" he looked at Draco with the pride that he reserved for his Slytherin members. "This potion will be simple to understand." He turned his direction back to the class. " Turn to page 130 in your text books." Harry glanced over at Hermione as he opened his book. He smiled weakly as he caught her eyes. She glanced away, and started cutting up her toad warts.  
  
Harry sat alone at the table. He could feel people staring at him. He ate quickly before rushing up to the house common room to get his broom. He sat on his broom and kicked off the ground. He felt the stress of the days leave as he soared higher into the sky. Once at a reasonable height, Harry stopped and hovered. Carefully, he layed on his broom and watched the people below him. He felt so free of all the problems. A for a few free minutes, Harry was glad to be alone. Harry scanned the ground below him and spotted Ginny. He smiled as he watched her, sitting so innocently on the ground, eating a sandwich she had taken from the Great Hall. Suddenly Harry watched the ground eagerly as a tall, athletic boy sat with Ginny. They seemed to know each other, because they greeted each other with a warm hug. Harry felt the jealousy rise in him as Ginny left her half eaten sandwich on the ground and got onto the boys broom with him. Staying out of sight, Harry followed the pair, all the time thinking, 'It's not as bad as it looks.' Just above and ahead of Harry the pair stopped and the boy turned around to face her. Harry recognised the boy now as the Ravenclaw quidditch teams Seeker. They were talking and sitting close, his hand creeping up her skirt. Suddenly, the boy kissed Ginny. Harry watched for a moment before seeing Ginny kissing him passionately back.  
  
Harry felt his heart drop as he watched them. What Jennifer had told him was true. Ginny was cheating on him. Harry dived onto the Quidditch pitch near a group of Gryffindors. Harry tried to get off his broom, but instead tripped on his robes. Normally this would cause the people around him to laugh, but one look at the pain and anger on his face told the group surrounding him not to make a sound. Harry turned to the people around him. "I just want to be alone." He said before picking up his firebolt and heading towards the castle. Hermione stepped forward, but Harry just glared at her, as if daring her to try and speak before heading away from her. Hermione caught Ron's eye before rushing after him.  
  
Harry got to Gryffindor tower just as he saw Ginny enter before him. Anger built inside him as she watched her and he strode forward and said the password. Harry left his broom in the common room and marched up the stairs that lead to the Girls dormantaries. He opened the door without knocking. Ginny spun in her chair, pausing at her parchment. "Harry" she exclaimed as she rolled up the parchment. "Your not allowed up here." Harry laughed, "Well it did stop us before did it?" He advanced on Ginny. He sat on her bed. "Harry, are you alright?" Ginny had never seen Harry like this, and it scared her slightly as she watched him. He stared at her, not blinking. She settled back in the chair, and watched him watching her. "Do you love me Ginny?" Ginny looked him in the eye. " With all my heart." She assured him. Harry nodded. " Then do you love him then?" Ginny looked at Harry confused. "What are you talking about?" "Oh I don't know Ginny. Perhaps I'm talking about the guy you kissed 10 minutes ago?" Harry watched Ginny shuffle uncomfortably in her chair, but he didn't care. Harry wanted the truth. I-I-I didn't." she stuttered. Harry sat on her desk. "Don't lie to me. You love me, remember, and when you love someone you don't lie to them." Ginny got up and stared at him, anger in her eyes. " Who told you? They're lying to you. I swear. Was it that bitch Jennifer? You know that she wants you, that she's jealous of what we have. Why would you believe her?" "Actually, Ginny, she did tell me, Christmas eve, but I didn't believe her. I thought you loved me and nothing could stop that. But then today I saw you, I saw you kissing some guy! I saw you get on his broom, I saw you fly around, Ginny, I saw you kissing him!" Ginny watched Harry throughout his speech. When he was done, she smiled slowly. "Alright Harry, you want the truth, fine, here it is. Yes, I did kiss him. His name is James. And I have only known him for about a week now. You see Harry." Ginny sat on the bed opposite him. "Me and my friends had a bet last year, who could sleep with the famous Harry Potter. We all knew that you wouldn't sleep with just anybody." She looked him in the eye. " You had to be in love." She said mockingly. "All my friends tried. You may have noticed that they were all flirting with you?" Harry nodded dumbly. " Well now you know why. But I had inside information. You are my brothers' best friend. So why they threw themselves all over you, I just sat back and watched, taking mental notes on what worked, what you liked." "How much was the bet?" asked Harry disgusted with what he was hearing. " Up to almost 100 Galleons. Anyway, when I got to the train this year and saw you all over that.." "I was not all over her!" Harry insisted. "Anyway, when I saw you with that new girl, Jennifer, I saw that I may never get a chance to win, that she might get in there first. I knew that if I didn't do something soon, I could kiss the money goodbye." Ginny giggled. "And I won. I did something no-one else had ever done, I seduced Harry Potter." " And that's why you went home, for the holidays. To tell them you had done it, to get the money together." Ginny nodded and smiled again. " But why Ginny? Why would you just want to sleep with me?" "I thought you would have figured that out. You're the Boy Who Lived! Do you realise that you are in the top 5 fantasies in this school? To be your girl friend is a privilege. But to take your virginity, well, that's an honour. It is a guarantee for worldwide fame. It will really help my plans for a acting caree." Harry sat in shock. " You mean that this was a publicity stunt?!" Ginny nodded. " Sorry Harry, but you were just a bet." Before Harry could stop himself, he slapped Ginny across the face. "You are a slut." Was all he could say before he left. She watched him leave with a hand over her face.  
  
Harry raced down the stairs only to be met by a gang of Gryffindors. Harry stopped at the last step. Hermione walked up to him. "Harry, are you alright?" Harry glared at her. All the pain and hurt that he had just received from the news Ginny had told him caused him to loose control. "No, Hermione. I'm not." He yelled at her before headed towards the boys dorms. Hermione ran after him. Behind her she could hear Ron following her and whispers from the students that stood around the common room.  
  
Hermione stopped once she reached outside Harry's door. She knocked politely. She heard a sob and then nothing else. Hermione glanced back at Ron. He stared at the door blankly and shrugged. Hermione opened the door. "Harry?" Harry sat not facing her, sitting at the window. "Harry, are you ok?" Harry glanced at the pair of them and laughed, Hermione looked at Harry as if he had just gone mad. "Why not Ron? This is the first proper conversation we have had since we got here! And Hermione," Harry glared at her. "You haven't spoken a word to me for months, for a reason I don't even know. Can't you just see how happy I am!" Harry turned away again. Ron sat on Harry's bed. He wasn't used to this, sudden outbursts of emotions was not something that happened regularly at home. He sat there, staring up at Hermione, hoping for a sign, hoping that someone would tell him what to do. Hermione knelt beside Harry. "I'm sorry. Harry, I am so sorry." She looked up at Ron. "Could we speak in private for a moment?" Ron smiled. "Alright." Ron left the room, feeling relieved that he could get out of there, without seeing another emotional show. "Harry, I am sorry, but what you did upset me." Harry turned to face her. He had tears streaking down his face. "Well if you had told me what I had done wrong Hermione, I would have fixed it." Hermione got up and sat on the bed. She patted the space beside her. Harry reluctantly got up and sat beside her. "Remember on the train, you asked me for my advice and I said to follow your heart?" Harry nodded and wiped his face. "And evidently, it lead to Ginny. I've never told you this but I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for years. When I first saw you on the train." Harry stood up and faced the window. "Ha. Love! Whatever that means. What do you want to win?" He turned to face her. "How many Galleons am I worth to you?!" Harry's voice was rising but he didn't care, he didn't trust anyone anymore. "Who's in it so I can go and yell at them too." Hermione stood up, her hands on her hips. "I just confessed my love for you, Harry, a love that has been growing for seven years, and you start yelling at me like a wild troll!" Harry laughed. "What is love Hermione? What is it? Sex? Well I can do that, anyone could do that. And why love me? I'm sure there's someone for you in Ravenclaw! Or maybe it's the power you're attracted to, try Slytherin." Harry took a breath. " Try anywhere, just forget about love with Harry Potter!" Harry almost spat out his own name with disgust. Hermione looked at him. "What has she done to you?" she asked gently, not wanting another scene. Harry glared at her. "Why? Do you want to break my heart too?" "No, I am your friend Harry, and I want to help you." Harry sat on a chair, feeling the energy leave him. "She won a bet." He murmured. He looked at Hermione but she looked confused. " A hundred Galleon bet, with her friends. Can you guess what it was for?" Hermione shrugged. "Who could fuck me!" Harry felt the old anger rise, but he tried to control it. "Whoever did me first won a hundred Galleons. I can't believe I fell for it. I loved her, Hermione. I slept with her to show her how much she ment to me, only to find that she didn't care at all. Do you have any idea what that feels like?" Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't. And I don't think anyone should have to experience that either." She kissed Harry's cheek softly. As she drew away, Harry put a hand on her cheek and gently pulled her towards him. "I'm sorry." Harry said and he kissed her passionately. Hermione kissed him back. Slowly she pulled away. "Harry, you can't do that. You don't love me. I know you don't. You should be with the one you love." Harry looked at her surprised and confused. "Ginny?" He asked with a hint of loathing. "No. Jennifer. I see the way you look at her, and the way she talks to you. You can not deny it." Hermione turned away and left Harry with his thoughts. 


	9. confused

Harry sighed and looked out the window. Was Hermione right? Should he be with Jennifer? Harry's mind was confused. After what Ginny did, Harry found it hard to trust anyone, including his best friends. 'How could she share something so intimate for a lousy 100 galleons?' Harry asked himself. It seemed like a question that he would never understand. Harry looked across the grounds. He needed time to be alone, to think clearly without interruptions. He thought about Sirius' secluded house outside Hogsmead, and he wished that he had a place that he could escape to. Hesitantly, Harry rose from his seat and went to see his housemates.  
  
Harry walked down the stairs two at a time. Once he reached the bottom step, he felt all eyes on him. Ginny had joined the room, her eyes red from crying. Ron sat protectively near her. Once he saw Harry, however, he leapt from his chair and drew his wand and held it out infront of him. He marched over to Harry. Harry stood where he was, but he drew out his wand to meet Ron's. There was no way he was going to be wandless, even if he was facing his best friend. "What's your problem Harry?" Harry looked at Ron then at Ginny. "What's wrong with me?! Didn't she tell you.." "Yeah, she told me." Ron interrupted. "She told me that you slapped her because she wouldn't have sex with you." The whole room went silent as Ron's words sunk in. A lot of the people looked at Ginny. She looked at Harry silently, as she forced fresh tears to flow from her red eyes. Harry snorted in disgust. "I warned you Harry, if you hurt her, even just a little, I will kill you." Hermione had heard enough. She stepped forward in Harry's defence. She grabbed Ron's shoulder and tried to pull him away from Harry. "Ron, stop before you do something stupid. You don't know the full story." She insisted. Ron turned and glared at her. "What, people are allowed to hit the people they claim to love, when they don't get what they want?! Is that why we never worked out? Cause I showed you the respect you deserved." Hermione looked past Ron, to meet Harry's questioning look. She tried to speak but she couldn't control her voice. She turned back to Ron. She cleared her throat loudly. "This isn't about us, it's about Ginny and Harry, and the lies she has told you. Please Ron, before you kill your best friend, get all the facts." Hermione pleaded. Slowly Ron and Harry lowered their wands. Libby ran to Ron, glad to have not seen a duel. Ron tried his best to politely ignore her and concentrated on Harry. "Well Harry, tell me what you think happened." Harry turned to the rest of the Gryffindors; "Can we have a bit of privacy please." Slowly the remaining students filed out of the common room. Ginny made a move to follow them. "Not you Ginny." Ron said, and she resumed her position in her chair. Harry waited for everyone to leave and the portrait to close securely before addressing Ron again. " I saw Ginny kissing another guy and so I went to confront her, to work it out. At Christmas, Jennifer warned me that Ginny was seeing some else," Ron scoffed. "Yeah, I didn't believe her either, until I saw it. And so I went to see her. And what she told wasn't what I expected. I was a bet to her Ron, nothing more then a bet." Harry paused, he could feel the tears rising again but he fought them down. "Ron I didn't mean to hit her, and I didn't realise what I was doing until it was to late." He said apologetically. Ron stood silent for a moment, not recognising that he was stroking Libby's hair while he thought. Finally he turned his anger to Ginny. "Is this true? Did you use my best friend for sex?" Ginny looked up at her brother. Her innocent looking eyes filled with fresh tears "I would never do that. I told you Ron, he was pressuring me for sex. And when I said I wanted to wait till I was married, he slapped me." Harry rolled his eyes. Ginny looked from Ron to Harry to Hermione and then back to Ron. Harry could see fake tears start to well in her eyes, but when he looked into her eyes, he could see a little bit of fear, fear that her own brother wouldn't believe her. Harry smiled in satisfaction. Ron turned to face both of them; "Do you have any proof. Harry? Ginny?" Harry turned back to Ron. "I'm sure I can, Ron. By what Jennifer told me, this Ravenclaw isn't being very quiet about stealing my girlfriend." Ron nodded thoughtfully. Ron turned to Ginny. "I want you to get a list of all your friends." Ginny nodded silently, not trusting herself to talk, as she left for the girl's dormitories. Ron walked over to the window. "Looks like lunch is still on, Libby, could you go get the boy." Libby smiled and gave him a quick kiss before leaving. "Hermione, could you get Jennifer. I think she needs to be here for this as well, as a witness." Hermione nodded and followed Libby. Harry grabbed her arm gently. "We need to talk later, about you and Ron. Why didn't you tell me Hermione?" Hermione looked into Harry's eyes, feeling the love that she had craved from him since they had first met. It was no mistake that she had wondered into his carriage looking for Neville's toad. She had fanaticised about meeting The Boy Who Lived and when she did, Hermione had fallen for him. That was seven years ago and the feelings for Harry had grown. She didn't even know why she decided to go out wit Ron in the first place. And she could think of no way that she could explain it to Harry. Instead she bowed her head, pulling her arm from Harry's grasp and continued out the portrait. Harry watched her leaving, seeing her wipe away a tear before the portrait closed behind her. Harry went to stand beside Ron. He could Libby and Hermione talking together as they crossed the field. Harry sighed. "You know that I'm sorry I hit her, right?" Ron didn't say anything for a moment. To be honest, Ron had no idea whom to believe his best friend or his blood. Ron sighed, still not looking at Harry. "I don't know what is going on between you and Ginny, but I do know that no matter the circumstances, you didn't mean to hit her." Harry nodded. 'That means he is still on Ginny's side' Harry thought as he watched the activities below him. It seemed to him that the world was oblivious to what was really going on in Gryffindor tower. Ginny returned with a long list on parchment in one hand. Harry took the list from her, his eyes scrolling the list, mentally checking the list to the faces in his head. There where about 25 girls on it.  
  
-------------------------------------------------ooOOoo--------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Ron turned to Harry, "Why don't you leave Harry. I will send someone to get you after I had time to question him." Harry felt that he should be there for the questioning but one look in Ron's eyes told him that he should do as he was told. There was a mixture of pain and hurt, but Harry could also see a determination that he had never seen on his friend's face before. Harry could see that Ron was ready to hear the worst, so without looking back, Harry went to his dormitory.  
  
Ron watched Harry leave then turned quickly back to Ginny. "You better hope for your own sake that Harry is lying." Ginny nodded, still not trusting her voice. She had nervously watched this whole drama from her chair. She could feel the tension in the air as she watched Ron standing in front of the fire. Suddenly the portrait door swung open, and Libby entered followed by a tall, athletic, curious boy. Ron recognised him as the Ravenclaw seeker, James Douglas. Ginny caught his eye and gave a small smile while Ron gathered his thoughts. Ron cleared his throat loudly. "Lets not play any games here James. I'm gonna ask some questions and you are going to answer them." Ron stopped for a moment. There was a soft creaking from the door. Ron turned to the noise. Hermione was creeping in slowly, hoping to not disturb Ron's speech. "Ahh, you're here. Hermione, Jennifer, take a seat." Hermione and Jennifer looked around the room, taking the last remaining seats around the fireplace and where Ron sat. Ron turned to James. "Answer me truly James, are you dating Ginny Weasley?" James seemed dumbfounded for a moment, then nodded. "Yep. She chose me over Harry Potter!" he said proudly, laughing. Ron smiled and waited a moment so his words would have the proper affect. "Did you know that she was still seeing Harry?" Ron asked. James instantly stopped laughing. He turned to Ginny. "Is this true? You said that it was over, that all you had to do was sleep with him once and then it was over." Ron could see the anger and pain in James face and for a moment he felt sorry for him. But then he remembered his earlier triumph he had felt about stealing Ginny from Harry, and he forgot all about feeling sorry for him. Ginny looked away from James, not able to look at him and his anger any more. Ron cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention focused again. "Did she tell you why she had to sleep with him?" Ron asked calmly, hoping that Harry was wrong, that she did it for something other then money. He prayed calmly in his mind as he waited for an answer. "Yeah, so win a bet, 100 Galileans." James spat at her. Ron stopped praying as soon as the words left his mouth. Sadly Ron turned to Jennifer, "Could you get Harry? You know where his dorm is." Libby gave her sister a curious look, but Jennifer pointedly ignored the staring on her back as she climbed the stairs.  
  
Jennifer knocked politely on Harry's door. He opened it and pulled her inside and shut the door behind her. "What's going on down there?" Jennifer smiled and took a moment to look at his eager eyes as they searched her eyes for answers. "James told Ron everything. He came out with the whole story about the bet and everything. Ginny was mighty embarrassed." Jennifer lost her smile. "He seemed really upset that Ginny would betray him like that." Harry took her hand, and drew her closer. He kissed her hand, then looked up to meet her gaze. Jennifer looked away, feeling her face turn hot. "What? What's wrong?" Harry pulled her closer, but she backed away from him. "They want you down stairs now." She stammered before turning and leaving the room as if Voldermort had just appeared behind him. Harry watched her go for a minute before leaving his room.  
  
As soon as Harry appeared, Ron gave him a hug. "I am so sorry that I didn't believe you mate." He said then pulled away, trying to look manly. Harry smiled. Ron turned back to Ginny, his eyes so alive and angry. "You mean she confessed?" Harry looked at Ginny. She was sitting alone; even James wouldn't sit near her. James looked at Harry for a moment, before muttering something about homework and leaving the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry caught Hermione's gaze from across the room. He wished that he knew what she was thinking. Instead he turned away from his friends. "I'm going for a walk." Was all he said before leaving his silenced crowd. 


	10. tru love at last?

The next month was hard on both Harry and Ginny, although she seemed to enjoy the added attention. James had waited only a few hours before he was telling any free ear pointed in his direction. Soon the school was buzzing with the news of the bet Ginny had with her friends. Some were shocked, but most of the school thought it was a great joke.  
  
And if Potions was hard to sit though before, it had now became hell. As soon as he entered the class, Malfoy stood up and shouted and made sneering comments at Harry and Ron. "Here he comes the boy who's worth 100 galleons." Harry looked at Snape, who seemed to be suffering from a bad case of deafness and blindness at this very moment. Harry rushed to his seat, closely followed by Ron, Libby and Hermione. "Hey! Hey Weasley, I know that you are poor, but I never dreamed that you would allow your poor innocent sister to go into prostitution!"  
  
They had just walked into the classroom and sat down after another attack by Malfoy. Libby was consoling Ron quietly. Harry once again thought how great it was that Ron and Libby had found each other. Harry hated to imagine how many times he would have had to pull Ron off Draco for his comments if Libby wasn't there to calm him down. Harry turned to Hermione. Harry still hadn't had the chance to talk to her about why she didn't tell Harry about how she had date Ron last year. Whenever he tried to bring up the topic, someone would disrupt them, or Hermione would change the subject.  
  
Hermione was only half listening to Snape's boring drool about Polyjuice potion. Hermione had secretly made the potion in her second year. She could feel Harry's eyes watching her, as he done so frequently lately. She knew that he wanted to talk about Ron. She could hear the words coming from his mouth every time she spoke to him. She stole a quick side ways look from under her eyelashes. She felt sorry for him and Ron since this story had came out about Ginny. She wanted so bad just to reach out and hold him, tell him that everything was alright, that after everything that had happened between them, she would always be there for him. Summering all her courage, Hermione reached shyly under the table and rested her hand on Harry's knee. She felt Harry's knee jump slightly at her touch and she swallowed a laugh, as he looked intently at her. She pretended to be intently listening to Snape, as Harry continued to look at her. Slowly she felt his hand rest on hers, slowly stroking her hand. Hermione looked at Harry and smiled. Harry felt his heart melt the instant Hermione looked at him. They sat silently in the back of the class, just rubbing eachothers hands. As the class ended, Harry looked at Hermione and whispered. "Take your time packing up." Hermione nodded slightly. After what seemed like forever, Snape finally left the dungeons. Harry dropped his books and pulled Hermione into a long embrace. Kissing each other passionately, they swept the remaining things off the table and Hermione sat on it, wrapping her legs around Harry's waist. Harry drew away from her mouth and began to trail kisses down Hermione's face and neck. Moaning slightly, Hermione reached for Harry again, pulling him in closer. She reached blindly for Harry's hands and placed them on her breast, silently begging for him to remove her robes. He leaned in towards her, gently probing her with his erection. She spread her legs further, inviting him to explore her. She kissed him feverishly as his tongue and hands explored every part of her. Slowly they pulled apart, slightly out of breath. They looked into each other's eyes, their foreheads leaning on each other so their breath mixed as one. "We're free after dinner." Harry whispered, running his tongue across his lips. Hermione giggled. "Maybe, maybe not." Again they kissed, but this time, more slowly then before had Hermione had never felt such a slow, soft kiss before. If she hadn't been sitting down, she was sure that her legs would have crumbled from beneath her. Harry ended the kiss and pulled Hermione from the table. She quickly adjusted her skirt. It had risen above her thigh. Harry ran a hand though his black hair and sighed. "Sorry about that." He murmured, not looking at Hermione. Hermione turned to him. She lifted his face so they were eye to eye. "I could have stopped you if I wanted to." She said and pulled him into one final kiss. "Come on. Ron's gotta be wondering where we are." Hermione gathered the last of her books and took Harry's hand as he led her from the dungeons. "Are you sure that we should tell Ron? I mean, with all that going on with Ginny." Harry nodded and kissed her hand. "Whatever you wish. Just give me the word. Until then, not a soul will know." Hermione nodded and continued to follow Harry to The Great Hall.  
  
Harry was whispering suggestive things into Hermione's ear when he heard two people arguing on the floor above them. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and motioned for her to be quiet as they crept up to see who it was.  
  
Upstairs Ginny and Libby stood in a heated argument. "Didn't it occur to you that this would hurt Ron as well as Harry?" Libby yelled, her wand pointed at Ginny's chest. "It wasn't my fault everyone found out!" Ginny yelled back. "No one was supposed to know about it. It was your precious Ron that told the school. Thinking he was so good, acting like some judge." She took a step closer to Libby. "It was that BITCH Jennifer that told Harry. So really its her fault." Libby slapped her. "Take that back! No one talks about me sister like that!" she threatened. Ginny smiled. "Oh poor girl. You think that's bad? You should hear what the boys say about her. Draco has quite and active imagination." She let it trail off. "Take that back!" She yelled, her emotions getting the better of her.  
  
Harry moved from the corner he and Hermione had been hiding in. He had heard enough, and if he didn't step in and do something about this argument, he was sure that Libby would do something she would later regret. As much as she hated Ginny, Libby couldn't really hurt Ron's little sister. "Stop this nonsense." He shouted over their argument. Libby and Ginny both turned to face him. Harry could see the corners of Libby's eyes where holding back tears. "Libby, why don't you go back to Ron. I will talk to Ginny." Libby simply smiled and nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She would never let Ginny see her cry.  
  
Harry turned to Ginny. "And you. Go back to whatever hole you crawled out of." He spat the words at her, but Ginny seemed unhurt by the words. She smiled sweetly, innocently, and twirled her wand. "Want to join me?" Harry was repulsed. "Get out of here." Ginny ignored him and stepped closer to him. "You didn't say that a month ago, did you Harry?" She smiled and moved in closer so their faces where almost touching. "Come on. Didn't you have fun?" She whispered. Hermione felt Harry move slightly. And she could tell that he was tempted to go with her. Harry smiled and he lost the anger in his voice. "Yeah Ginny, it was amazing." Suddenly Harry felt Hermione's hand lightly brush his own and he remembered what had just happened in the dungeons. The anger filled him again. "But I was also in love with you then." He reminded her. Seeing that her charms wouldn't work Ginny backed off. "Ha, love, whatever that means?" she said before turning away and walking into the Gryffindor common room. Hermione reached for Harry's hand. "Are you alright?" Harry wiped away a tear and smiled at Hermione. "Yeah I'm fine." He kissed her quickly. "Now that I have you." Hermione blushed. "Come on, let's have dinner before its to late."  
  
Harry ate very little at dinner that night. He sat in the common room with Ron, Libby and Hermione doing homework. Ginny sat silently in the corner, occasionally sending the group death stares. Finally, Ginny stamped off to bed. Which was fine with Hermione. She couldn't get over the look in Harry's eyes when Ginny was talking to him. She could tell that he was tempted to go with her. And that disturbed her. Alot. Slowly the common room began to empty. Ron was the last to leave with Libby close behind him. Once the Harry heard the door close, he dropped his quill, and shut the book he was studying. "Ahh, alone at last" He said and pulled Hermione over to him. Hermione pulled away. "Harry, how much of you wanted to go with Ginny?" Harry looked at Hermione. He sighed. "A little." He confessed. "But only 5 per cent at most." Hermione knew that more then that wanted to go with her, but she didn't want to tell Harry that. Harry moved closer to her. "Most of me wants you." He kissed her neck slowly. "You believe me right?" He asked. Hermione moaned. "Do you realise that we almost had sex in Snape's room?" she whispered. "It was exciting though." Harry smiled and kissed her mouth. Harry pulled Hermione to her feet and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight. "It was sexy, seeing you all like that." He added and pressed against her as he kissed her again. He tried to gently push her to the stairs that led to the boys' dorm rooms. Hermione gently pushed Harry away and giggled. "It's gonna take more then your sweet talk and kisses to get me to sleep with you, Mr Potter." She smiled and kissed his cheek. She turned away and headed for her own dorm room. She turned back to Harry. "But Snape's room. That was exciting."  
  
Harry woke up early the next morning. He layed in his bed a little longer. He listened to the castles old movements. Above him he could hear the noises of Ron and Libby in bed together and smiled, once again thankful that Libby was there for Ron. Slowly his thoughts turned to what had happened this year. There was only a month until he saw his own home. Only a few more exams until he successfully completed all 7 yrs at Hogwarts. And naturally, his thoughts began to think of Hermione, and their relationship. They had now been together for 6 months and Hermione still hadn't let Harry go past 3rd base. She wanted to, Harry was sure. But she wouldn't let herself. Even as Harry was about to, Hermione would suddenly realise what was happening, and she would tell him to stop. And he did, like any gentleman would. But sometimes he had to wonder if their was something wrong with him. She had stayed over in his dorm a few times. But in the end Hermione was always in control, and Harry knew it. He sighed. Harry would have to wait untill Hermione was ready. Eventually Harry got out of bed. He needed to talk to Hermione. He had a plan, and if she said no, well at least he knew where he stood with her. He quickly dressed and headed silently to Hermione's room.  
  
Hermione couldn't sleep. She wanted Harry. She had never wanted to be with someone so much. She wanted him to hold her, feel her, but somehow it just didn't seem right. As much as Harry said it, Hermione knew that somewhere Harry still loved Ginny, even after everything she had done to him. The end of the year was getting closer, and she still didn't know what she was going to do about their relationship. They lived in two different worlds, and Hermione couldn't ask him to move in with her family. She tossed and turned in her bed. She looked over at the bed Libby used to sleep in, and felt a little sad that Harry hadn't asked her to move into his room with him. A light knock erupted from her door. She quickly opened it, expecting it to be Libby, ready to finally get some proper sleep, or listen to Hermione's problems. Harry stood in the cold hallway, smiling. Hermione pulled him inside. "What are you doing here?" "I missed you." He said and kissed her. Hermione reached behind him and locked the door. "You saw me only a little while ago." Harry looked her over, "Damn, you look so sexy in that." He said Hermione looked down at her old faded pyjamas. "You weren't ment to see these." She said slightly embarrassed. Harry took her hands. "Well take them off." He kissed her quickly. "Is that why you came over, see if you could get some?" she said a little irritated. Harry registered the anger in her voice. He let go of her hands. "No, I wanted to talk to you. And ask you something important." 


	11. Finally

Hermione looked at Harry expectantly. "You have something important to tell me?" Harry glanced at the floor. "Well you don't have to if you don't want to. But I have this.apartment, and its gonna be a little lonely by myself." Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and grabbed her hand. "Would you like to move in with me?" Hermione's eyes went wide. She had not expected this. Harry always seemed so distant. "Do you mean it?" she whispered. Harry looked at her expectantly; "Of cause I mean it." He kissed her passionately. "I never want to leave you." He whispered. He was starting to get nervous. 'Why won't she answer me?' he wondered. This was the hardest thing Harry had ever done, so far. "Yes." Hermione suddenly said "Huh?" "Yes, I would love to move in with you." Harry smiled. "I love you." He hugged her again and kissed Hermione warmly.  
  
Hermione smiled. "I love you too Harry."  
  
A loud scream erupted from out side the Gryffindor tower. Harry let go of Hermione and raced out of the room, his wand held infront of him. Since Voldemort's return, Harry had not left his wand lying around. There were just to many wizards that wanted him dead. The few Gryffindor's that were awake stood frozen in the common room. Harry inched slowly to the door. A hand grasped his shoulder. He spun around and saw Hermione, now dressed in her school robes. He looked at her and quickly kissed her hand before stepping outside.  
  
Libby layed unconscious on the floor, her face covered in fresh blood. Harry cautiously stepped out into the deserted hallway. Outside he could see that Libby's body was cut in two, her bottom half was laying over 3 meters away. Blood soaked the floor between the body parts and Harry covered his mouth and tried to control his gag reflex. Hermione followed Harry out and squealed when she saw Libby's dead body. Harry turned to her. "Where's Ron?" he said as calmly as he could. Hermione looked back at Libby and then back at Harry. "I'll find him." She whispered, and quickly rushed from the scene. Harry watched her leave then finally crept out into the hall. Suddenly he saw something fly out of the corner of his eye. He ducked just in time to miss the axe that came flying at him. He spun quickly, and gasped as Ginny's eyes stared into his own. "Why?" Harry asked. But Ginny just smiled and raised her wand. Her leg bone was sticking though her leg, and blood ran freely from her ear and face, but it didn't seem to stop her at all. "Adva Kadavera" she whispered. Harry spun out of the way, just in time to dodge the lightning bolt from her wand. Hermione was suddenly at Harry's side. She pointed her wand at Ginny and commanded, "Elfreeza!" Ginny laughed as she felt no reaction to the spell, but suddenly ice began to form around her wand. She cussed and threw it to the ground. Shuttering into a million pieces, the wand would neve be used again. Ginny raised her arm and whispered dangerously under her breath and smiled as the axe began to wedge itself out of the wall. Ron appeared in his pyjamas. He ignored Harry as he shouted out a warning. He let out a long slow groan as he saw Libby's body on the ground. He ran to her and cradled her head. "I love you Lib. don't leave me." It seemed to Harry that Ron hadn't noticed that Libby's body was cut in two. Suddenly Ron noticed Ginny. He rose and attacked her. "Why?" he screamed at her, as he hit her over and over. Harry and Hermione pulled Ron off his sister. Ron collapsed into Harry's arms. Hermione used a spell to freeze Ginny. "Trotrifficas toe talas" Harry caught Hermione's eyes as Ron continued to sob on to his shoulder. "Get Dumbledore."  
  
Hermione ran the schools endless halls in the direction of the principals quarters. The image of Libby's lifeless eyes was still fresh in her mind. All she could think about was what if that was Harry on the floor/ She was so preoccupied that she ran straight into someone. Knocking herself to the floor, she silently prayed that it wasn't Snape. "Sorry." She mumbled and looked up to see Dumbledore standing there. "Miss Granger, what is your rush?" "An accident at Gryffindor.a murder." She said breathlessly, she couldn't hold back the tears that had been threatening to fall since she had first seen Libby any more. They flowed freely. Dumbledore handed her a tissue. " Show me." He said  
  
When she returned, Ron had finished crying and had brought Libby's other half to join the rest of her. He sat silently beside her, stroking her hair lovingly, ignoring the outside world. Dumbledore stopped and looked around. With Voldermort always threatening, he was preparing for a room full of death eaters. Instead he found Ginny frozen. He shook his head and knew that she had made this brutal attack. Harry rushed over to the Headmaster. "Harry, what happened here?" "I'm guessing that Libby and Ginny were duelling, and Libby lost sir." "Then why is she frozen?" Dumbledore gestured toward Ginny. " I heard a scream and went to investigate sir, and Ginny threw that axe at me. Hermione had followed me and hexed her." Dumbledore sat beside Ron. "Ron can you please come with me?" Ron stared into Libby's face. "We were going to get married you know, me and Libby. Get married, have 2 kids then send them here to watch them go through Hogwarts" A fresh tear fell from his eye. " Now the last thing we will ever do together will be her funeral." He looked over at Ginny's lifeless form. Slowly he got up and walked over to her. When he reached her frozen body he hit it again and again, and when she fell, he kicked her. Dumbledore looked at Harry. Carefully Harry went to Ron and pulled him away from Ginny. Ron looked at Harry. "Libby's really dead, isn't she Harry?" he asked. Harry nodded. "Yep, she is. But you will never forget the time you did have together." Ron nodded and kicked Ginny one more time before returning to Gryffindor tower, muttering to himself. Harry wiped a stray tear from his eye and looked at Ginny. "Maybe we should get rid of this." He turned to Libby and looked at her and for a moment she looked just like Jennifer. Harry swallowed deeply and sighed. " Maybe I should go see Jennifer." Hermione tried to reach for his hand, but Harry ignored her and took the stairs to Ravenclaws common room. Dumbledore turned to the rest of Gryffindor's and directed them to take Ginny to his office and guard her. Carefully Dumbledore magically created a stretcher and placed Libby carefully on it. "Go to Hagrid." He directed it and magiced a note to go with her. Dumbledore turned to the other Gryffindor. "Go inside. Classes are cancelled for today." And he returned to his office to call the Weasley's.  
  
Harry took a deep breath then knocked hard on the door. He heard the faint sound of feet rushing toward the door. When it opened Harry came face to face with Jennifer Jennifer was dressed in black satin pyjama bottoms and a light blue singlet top. She stood in the doorway, one hand casually on the frame. She smiled when she saw that it was Harry. "What's up?" she asked. "I need to speak with you privately/" Jennifer nodded and led the way to her own private room.  
  
Jennifer sat on her bed and rubbed the spot beside her. Smiling she brushed her hair out of the way so she could see Harry properly. " What do you want to speak about?" She lent in close and Harry could feel her breath on his face. He tried to remember why he was there. Jennifer pushed him playfully onto the bed and straddled him. She kissed him passionately and rocked her hips against his. He couldn't help but go along with it, somewhere at the back of his mind he remembered something about Libby, but couldn't quite grasp it. 'If it was important, you would have remembered.' He told himself and reached up and removed Jennifer's top. She moaned as he sat up and rubbed her nipples and sucked each one individually. Slowly she removed his robes and pushed him back onto his back, smiling. She rubbed her body along his and gently kissed his hard penis. Jennifer felt the shivers go up his spine and she smiled again. Suddenly she stopped and got off Harry. "What? What's wrong?" Harry asked. "I can't." she said and put her top back on. "I'm sorry." She muttered. "Jennifer, talk to me." Harry insisted. " I can't explain it Harry. I know that you're with Hermione ok. And as much as I hate her, I can't do this to her." Harry shook his head. " But you did when I was with Ginny.why now." "I never slept with you Harry. And I want to so bad, but I can't. Please leave." Just as Harry put his clothes back on he turned to Jennifer again. Suddenly she fell to the floor. Across her stomach was a huge bloody mark. Harry rushed to her. Jennifer turned to him and whispered, " Harry, stay with me. Don't take me to the nurse" before she fainted. Harry held her hand and waited.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Jennifer woke up. She looked up at Harry who was watching her intently. "Thanks for not taking me to the hospital wing." She murmured as she tried to sit up. Harry rushed to her side, and forced her to lie down again. "No, lay down for a moment. What was that all about Jennifer? You scared me." He confessed. Jennifer smiled weakly. "You came here to tell me something. Was it about Libby?" Harry averted his gaze. While he had been waiting for Jennifer to wake up, he had remembered why he had come in the first place. He nodded. A single tear fell from her eye. " I know. I felt her Harry. I could feel my sister die." Harry sat beside her. "But how." Jennifer looked past Harry. "Our families are big when it comes to cross breeding. There is a little bit of everything in us. Vampire, troll, witch, you name it, and I bet we have it in our bloodline some where. Some things get carried, like with the vampire I like my meat rare. I love the taste of blood. It's just a part of who we are. And somewhere we have this thing that causes me and Libby to feel whatever the other person is doing. I have had some very pleasurable nights lately." Harry blushed. "But I can also feel pain. And just then I felt the most terrible pain you could ever imagine." Again the tears fell and this time Harry lifted her into him arms and hugged her. Jennifer smiled. "You're the first person that I have ever told that too, and they didn't run screaming." Harry kissed her softly. "Don't worry. I know it feels to be stared at, to be made fun of, and don't think any human being deserves that." Jennifer nodded. "How did she die?" Harry too a deep breath. "Ginny did it. I don't think she was in much pain. They were duelling in the hall way, and Ginny.Ginny killed her." Jennifer nodded and rubbed the fading mark on her stomach. Harry cleared his throat. "Do you have any one you need to call?" Jennifer shook her head. "Not even your parents?" he asked surprised. Harry felt Jennifer shiver and a look of hate and pain crossed her features "Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." "NO, why not think that I have parents that love me? An over protective father that won't even let me talk to boys, why shouldn't you even think that I have a loving family some where with a beautiful house and a white picket fence?" She looked at Harry. " Not everyone has the chance to." Suddenly Jennifer realised who she was talking to. "Oh. Harry, I'm so sorry I forgot about." Harry just nodded. "It's ok. You're angry and upset." Jennifer turned away from him. "I just want to be alone." She said. Harry nodded. "I'm here is you need to talk ok. You know that right?" Jennifer nodded and fell asleep.  
  
Harry returned to Gryffindor tower, trying to push the images of Jennifer's naked body. 'Her sister has just died.' He told himself, mentally hitting himself. When Neville came rushing out. "Harry! You have to hurry. It's Ron.his gone crazy." Harry ran with Neville close behind.  
  
Harry burst into the common room to find Ron holding his wand out towards the rest of the Gryffindor's. Hermione rushed to Harry's side. "His been like this since you left." She whispered. "His threatened to kill us all." Harry looked Hermione in the eyes. "I love you Hermione." He whispered. "No. Harry, don't do this. This is not a time for goodbyes. I need you to much for you to leave me." "Harry hugged her. "I just want you to know just in case.well, just in case something happens to me." Harry looked at his best friend. "His just hurting after loosing Libby. I'm going to try and calm him. I want you to take the Gryffindor's out and don't come back in until I come and get you. Ok?" Hermione nodded. Harry reached out and pushed a piece of stray hair away from her face and let his fingers stay on her skin for a moment longer then necessary. "Come back to me Harry." She whispered "I will." Harry promised and drew her in for a slow, passionate kiss. "I promise."  
  
Slowly Harry turned to face his best friend. 


	12. Is this the end?

Ron couldn't believe what he had just seen. Harry had kissed Hermione, and not in a friendly hello way either. A fresh tear fell from his eye. 'It's like no one even cares about Libby." He thought as we watched the terrified Gryffindor's. In truth, he had no idea what he was doing, but it felt good to be doing something he could control. He looked over at Hermione. She had never looked at him like that when they had dated briefly over the summer holidays. And suddenly it dawned on him. Hermione had never loved him, but he was there. Ron was her support, and a way to get over Harry when she finally realised he would never love her. Ron glared angrily at Hermione. She met his eyes, but quickly turned away. "He knows." She whispered.  
  
"Ron?" Harry voice broke his thoughts. Ron turned to him, his wand now pointed at his chest. His breathing was fast and shallow, and Harry had never seen him look so angry. "Ron? Come on mate, talk to me?" "Why?" spat Ron, "Why should I talk to you?" 'You lying rotten bastard' he thought "I'm your friend Ron." Harry spoke calmly and confidently. "You don't want to do this." He assured him "How do you know what I want to do Harry? You couldn't even be there when I needed you. You ran off to Jennifer when I needed you. You don't even care she's dead!" All eyes stood at a stand still looking at Harry, waiting for a response. Harry had been gone a long time, longer then it takes to tell someone their sister had been murdered. "I did what I thought was right Ron. I think Jennifer had the right to know that Libby was dead just as much as you did." Harry held out his hand. "Give me the wand Ron." He instructed. "No." Ron shot aimlessly at the roof. "I'm not giving this wand to any one, I need it." He pointed it back at the Gryffindor's. "Now why don't you be good little boy, and go back to your girlfriend over there." He said mockingly. "Jennifer is NOT my girlfriend." Harry counted. "I never said it was Jennifer, that's just your guilt ridden mind." He smirked. "I was talking about Hermione over there." Harry tried to look puzzled, but he knew it was useless, Ron knew. "There is no use acting stupid. I saw you kissing her, right in front of me. Here I am in pain, losing the woman I love because of my sister, and you decide it's a grand time to let me know about your relationship." He leaned in close to Harry. "Real smooth Romeo." He snarled and then stood where he was looking into the scared eyes of the Gryffindor's. "Ron, it wasn't like that." Harry assured him. "We never meant to hurt you. That was never part of our plan. It was all in the moment, just in case I never got the chance to say goodbye.like you and Libby." Harry waited for the verbal abuse, but it never came, instead Ron's wand wavered a little before it hit the floor. Ron smiled. "I remember moments, like when Libby and I sat at breakfast, and everything was perfect.even Malfoy couldn't ruin my good mood. And nothing else mattered but being with her." Tears crept into the corner of his eyes. "Yeah, I remember how it was to feel her sleeping beside me, one arm across me and light snoring." Ron smiled. "Harry, I miss her so much, it hurts, everywhere. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can barely finish a sentence without thinking of her.and knowing it was my sister who killed her." Harry glanced behind him and was glad to see the Gryffindor's had gone. "I know Ron." He said and pushed him gently to a chair and sat with him. "I remember how I felt when I found out about the bet. Its like the world had stopped and it's starting to die around you. And you can see the world decompose, and there is nothing you can you do to stop it." Ron nodded. "Does it ever stop hurting?" He asked, looking hopeful at Harry. "Some days are better then others." Harry answered honestly. "You know how me and Hermione dated over the summer?" Harry nodded. "She never looked at me the way she looks at you now. She was happy with me, but now I can tell that she always wanted you, from the beginning Harry, it was always you she wanted to be with." Ron looked at his feet. "She never loved me. But I'm glad to see that she is happy with you." He said honestly. "Let's hope this one ends better then the relationship with Ginny." They sat in silence for a moment, with the flickering fire for company. "I'm going to kill her." Ron said, staring into the flames. "Who?" "Ginny. I know she is my sister, and family and everything, and I will probably get sent to azkaban.but I don't care. Now that Libby is gone I have nothing to live for anyway. My life ended as soon as Libby's lifeless body hit the floor." Harry nodded not sure what to say. "I'm going to say goodbye." He murmured. "Don't do anything stupid ok?" Harry half joked. Ron slowly nodded, and walked out of Gryffindor tower alone.  
  
Ron practically ran from Gryffindor tower to Hagrid's hut. "'Ello Ron." He greeted him and ushered him inside" Panting slightly, Ron tried to catch his breath. "Hagrid, I ant to see Libby." "Of cause, of cause. I'll leave youse alone then." He said and went outside to his vegetable patch. Ron went to the secret room in the back, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Libby lying there on a stretcher. Ron walked over and reached her hand. "You're so cold." He murmured, tears running down his face. Lightly they splattered on her hand and face. He wiped them away, only for them to be replaced by more. "I miss you so much Lib." He confessed. "I can't stop thing of you. The first day we met, the day we kissed so much our lips hurt, but we didn't care." Ron smiled. "But mostly I miss the way you made me feel. You made me feel like a man. Not only because you let me dominate you.but also because you made me feel wanted. I have never felt so wanted in all my life. And I never wanted to loose that. Ron placed her hand on top of her chest and kissed her cheek. "I will never love another woman as much as I love you." He vowed and turned to leave. "Ron?" Ron stopped. He was certain that he had just heard Libby's voice call his name. 'No, you didn't.' he thought, 'she's dead.' Ron reminded himself. "Ron?" This time the voice was more urgent and Ron turned to see Libby Sitting up on the stretcher. Ron turned the voice now to loud to ignore. Libby struggled to sit up as one hand reached for him from across the room. "Libby." Ron rushed back to her side, and swept her up and a huge hug, holding her tight just to make sure that this wasn't a dream. "How.I mean.You were dead." He stammered as he held her, holding her close. He smothered her face in kisses. "I'm so cold." She whispered her teeth shattering. Ron stopped and blushed. "Sorry." He muttered and carried her to Hagrid's fireplace. She nodded her thanks and smiled weakly. Slowly, as they sat in silence, Ron saw the colour return to her cheeks, and before long, Libby resembled the girl he had fallen in love with, and not a dead corpse. "How?" he asked after sitting with her for a long time.  
  
Libby carefully turned to face him. "Do you remember how on the train you told me that I was unique?" Ron nodded, slightly embarrassed. "And I said, if only you knew?" "I thought you were just being cute." Libby smiled. "I was. But I was also telling you a secret. It's a curse that Jennifer and I share. We have a connection, made by the multiple blood types that flow through us. We have a bit of everything in our bloodline. And a great-great-great grandfather was a demon, an unkillable demon, and I guessed a part of him lives in us." Libby bowed her head, ashamed of what she had just revealed to Ron. Ron watched her for a moment then hugged her tighter then before. "This changes nothing Libby. I still love you." He said. Libby looked up at him and smiled. She had always hoped that she would find someone that could except her for who she really was.  
  
Hermione wandered aimlessly into Harry's room. Harry layed on his bed, watching the photos move in his family photo album. "Harry?" Hey looked up from the picture of his mother and father, smiling and waving at him. "Hermione. Here have a seat." He moved over, making room on the bed beside him. They sat in silence for a moment as Harry continued to stare at his family photos. "Where's Ron?" "Gone to say goodbye." Harry said, not looking up at her. Hermione nodded. "Harry, can we talk for a moment?" Harry put his book away and sat up so he was facing Hermione. "What's wrong?" "I was so scared today Harry, of losing you." Harry was slightly shocked. "Ron would never hurt me Hermione, he was just crying out for help." Harry took her hand. "He's ok now." He reassured her. Hermione shook her head. "Not Ron, Libby's death." Harry was shocked. "Huh?" "Well every year Harry you have faced off with he-who-must-not-be-named." "Voldermort." Harry interrupted Hermione made a face and continued. "And seeing you do that made me start to believe that you were invincible." "But, I'm not." "I know that, but every year he would try and kill you, but every year you would win and make him a little weaker." Hermione cleared her throat. "But seeing Libby dead.I guess it just helped me realise that you don't live forever, and tomorrow you could be dead." And I love you Harry." She whispered "I love you too Hermione." "No, I mean that I really love you." Hermione looked deep into Harry's eyes, hoping he would understand what she was thinking. She reached out and touched him. "I want you to show me that you love me." Harry wasn't sure if he understood Hermione. Did she mean what he thought she meant? "Hermione?" he whispered uncertainly as he lowered his face to hers. Kissing her slowly at first, then more passionately, Harry could feel her heart beat get faster. Hermione moaned and pulled Harry so he lay above her. She broke off the kiss and looked into Harry's eyes. Running a hand through Harry's black hair she smiled and started to move her hips, grinding into him. Balancing himself on one hand, he pulled up Hermione's skirt. "No." she breathed. Harry stopped and looked at her. "You don't want to?" He asked, slightly annoyed. "I do, but I want this to be done properly." Hermione reached out and slowly started to remove Harry's robes. Harry sat back and watched as she undressed him, and then she waited for him to undress her. Carefully he removed each layer of clothing, kissing the new exposed skin gently before moving onto the next item. Hermione ran her hands down his chest and smiled. "I love you Harry Potter." She whispered before pulling him down on top of her.  
  
Hermione layed silently beside Harry as the sun began to set outside. Hermione sighed and traced Harry's muscles as he stroked her hair. "You ok?" He asked. He could see the pain on her face when he had first entered her, and a few times she had told him to slow down because he was going to hard and fast. Hermione smiled and snuggled in closer to him. "I'm fine." She said and kissed him softly, "I love you harry." She murmured as she drifted off the sleep in his arms. "I love you too Hermione."  
  
Jennifer layed in her bed alone in her room, surrounded by black and blood red candles. Their bright yellow flames stood tall and didn't weaver from the wind that swirled around her. Her hair layed motionless except for the rhythmic strokes made by invisible hands that lovingly caressed it Jennifer smiled and stroked the air, hugging close to what appeared to be empty air, but there was a dent in the bed where someone invisible was laying. Jennifer smiled and snuggled in closer to no one "I'm fine." She said and kissed the air softly, "I love you Harry." She murmured as she drifted off the sleep in his invisible arms. 


End file.
